This Way and That Way
by Lenixxx
Summary: "Have you ever been to a club?"  Rated T for moderate language and allusion to sexual themes  OC X Vinyl Scratch  slight


**A/N:Hello everybody. Long time, no see. I know I've been mighty lazy with my uploading and stuff, but that was due to unforeseen circumstances way out of my control. Anywho, I'm back and i hope to keep it that way.** **I guess I should talk about this story here. It's my first fic for the MLP: FIM community (that's right, brony alert) and I'm mighty proud of it. The idea for this came to me while I was reading Fight Club for some reason. So in a weird way, Fight Club inspired this fic. I also gave a small nod to the story in here. But this is my first fic in about a year or so, and I'm a bit rusty and it may seem a bit... odd to say the least. Give it a read and review it if you like and if you do like it, share it with friends who may be interested as well. And on with the show. **

**P.S. And I guess I should state I own nothing that Hasbro owns. Just a disclaimer.  
><strong>

This Way and That Way

by The Lenixxx

"Have you ever been to a club?"

I gave the blue-maned, red-eyed unicorn who sat across from a look of confusion.

"A what?"

"You know, a club. A rave? A dance? A get down?"

Around a month ago, on a Wednesday I believe it was, I was crawling out of bed in my one room hovel (technically it was an apartment in Ponyville, but I enjoy the word hovel) after a long deadline night. I'm a writer for the Ponyville Minute, before that I was with the _Canterlot Star_. I originally hail from Canterlot, where I grew up, went to school and all that swell stuff. I obtained my cutie mark (a quill and ink well) around the end of my fifth year in school, which I personally late but I digress. When I got my mark, I was always fascinated with writing, either articles, stories, or journal entries, I loved it all. But as I got out on my own, I had to find a way to make some bits, so I began writing reviews on local events for the _Canterlot Star _and got paid a rather minimal amount, but it was enough to live. As I got promoted to writing about bigger events all over Equestria, I eventually got to cover the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville. It was a rather hairy event, with Nightmare Moon and impending doom and such. But that got cleared up very quickly and I even got to interview the Elements of Harmony.

After that I went to my senior editor at the Star and told him to set up a transfer with our sister newspaper, The Ponyville Minute. I had a gut feeling that more interesting things would be happening in Ponyville very soon. Damn my gut I was right and a lot of those interesting things almost ruined my stories. (Damned parasprites almost ate my story on Sweet Apple Acres.)

Anyways, I had just sauntered into the midday sun in search of sustenance. I went to my favorite café and sat at my usual table, (I'd been in Ponyville around a month since the Summer Sun Celebration, so I kind of had a my little places here and there) ordered my usual meal, (daisy sandwich with a side of hay fries) and did what I usually did. I watched the weather pegasi move the clouds about.

The café was rather full and filled up the remaining tables shortly after I arrived. This seemed odd to me, seeing how it was three in the afternoon and the lunch rush was already over. I was half way through my meal when I looked over at the maître d speaking with a white unicorn mare who seemed a tad upset.

"I'm sorry madame but we are full at the moment."

The mare seemed like she was about to argue, but gave a sigh and turned to leave. Now when I saw this, I quickly trotted up and offered her my spare chair. As she turned to face me, the first thing I saw was her crimson eyes. They took me by surprise, but not as much as her two-tone blue mane. Though I am a master of words, I for some reason was unable to describe her beauty in words. But when I'm off the clock, I keep it simple. I had just then realized I had been staring at her, slack-jawed for a good few seconds.

"Thank you, but I don't want to intrude."

"No, I insist. Really it's no problem. I could use the company."

After we were seated, she ordered her food and then proceeded to stare off into the distance. I, however, was desperately searching for anything to say to kill the silence.

'Go on. Say hello or something. SPEAK!'

"So umm... Nice weather eh?" I finally said after what seemed like an eternity. For the middle of spring, the weather was superb. She turned to me and gave me a look of discontent.

"Are you trying to hook up with me or something?"

Believe it or not, but that was the furthest thing from my mind. I was just being nice. She was a very attractive mare, don't get me wrong. I just wasn't attempting anything lecherous.

"Far from it. I was honestly making conversation. But I can see how it could come out that way. I apologize."

"Oh," she said, obviously embarrassed as a blush worked its way onto her cheeks.

"My bad, I'm sorry-"

I held up a hoof to stop her.

"No need to apologize. It's cool. Now, about that weather?"

She gave a bashful grin as I gave her a goofy grin. She merely said she was enjoying the comfortable weather after those frigid months before the Winter Wrap-Up. We went back and forth about random things that popped into our heads for about an hour. As we got up to leave, she thanked me for letting here use my spare chair.

"Anytime," I said with another goofy grin.

"Well, check you later."

As she trotted away, it never once crossed my mind that I'd see her again. But to my surprise, the next day, we just so happened to show up at the café at the same time. Upon seeing me, she jokingly asked me if I was following her. Yadda yadda small talk. The maître d asked us if we were to be seated separately or together, to which the mare nonchalantly replied, "Together." We were then led to my usual table, which still surprises me that its empty every time I go there to eat.

We met like this for about a month. On these lunch gatherings, we'd talk about Ponyville events, celebrity gossip, and politics. (And by politics, I mean how we both found Princess Celestia rather attractive. Did I mention she was openly bi?) But for some odd reason we never did really introduce ourselves. It's an easy task not to call somepony by their name if you think about it.

Today I noticed that she carried some form of satchel. It was really odd how that caught my attention, when usually it was her eyes. (They really are her best feature.) We ordered our food and drinks and dove right into our conversation. Like the days before, we covered a whole range of topics in less time than usual. We finished our meals equally as quick. When the bills came to the table, she reached into her satchel in search of some bits. I stole a quick glance in her bag and noticed a pair of purple goggles, which didn't seem odd but I didn't really think of much of accessories. Apparently, she caught me looking into her bag and she said something really out of the blue.

"Have you ever been to a club?"

"A what?"

"You know, a club. A dance. A get down. Ever been to something like that ?"

"Can't say I have."

As I said that, her horn glowed and levitated a pad of paper and a pen out of her bag and scribbled down something.

"Meet me here at nine tonight. Got it?"

I read the paper and gave her a nod. She tossed down her share of the bits on the table and trotted down the street.

As I approached the address, I looked at the warehouse before me. I kind of expected something more extravagant. The mare walked up beside me and said that its usually where they hold the shows.

"It's much prettier inside. Come on."

Once again, I noticed the goggles were now around her neck.

"Hey, what's with the goggles?" I asked, kind of curious now.

"You'll see," she replied with a wink.

We entered the venue from a side entrance for some reason, I guessed she knew some of the bouncers and was getting us in for free. And when she said it was prettier inside, she was right, in a way. Fluorescent greens, oranges, pinks and yellows were painted everywhere, black lights and strobe lights were giving the room a very eerie yet awesome atmosphere to the room. The unicorn led me to what she called the Front-of-House booth and told me to hang there and enjoy the show and that she'd be back later. And with that she disappeared into the crowd.

Soon after, the show started with a DJ whose name I missed, but he was a rather tall, skinny colt with gray fur and blond mane. He had a vinyl record as his cutie mark, but his most intriguing feature was his choice in headgear. He wore a helmet in the shape of a smiling mouse head. His music was catchy, chill, and heavy, but not entirely my thing. The next performer was a short, lanky colt with pure white fur and a greasy black mane. He wore wide rimmed glasses and jumped about the stage. The crowd chanted his name a few times, I think it was Scribbex or Killerx, I don't know for sure, though his music was very heavy and melodic. (I heard the term brostep tossed about in conversations I heard.)

The main thing that was a bit weird to me was how the culture here worked. I was seeing relationship styles I only saw in Canterlot. Mares with mares, colts with colts. It was just an open atmosphere you don't see about Ponyville.

Before the next performer came on stage, I began looking for my friend. A cute young pegasus mare asked me who I was looking for, so I described to her my unicorn friend. The pegasus gave me a sly smile and nodded towards the stage.

I looked up at turntables and saw her there, her horn glowing blue and goggles on. The crowd around me began to chant the name on a screen behind the mare.

"PON-3! PON-3! PON-3!" (They pronounced the 3 as an E I guess.)

"It looks like it says PON-Three," I said loudly to the pegasus. She shook her head a little bit.

"It's spelled in leet bro. Gotta read it like its the letter E. Come on, get in the cut"

With that, she dragged me to the center of the crowd and the music began to play. The next thing I knew, my body began to move on its own. I was moving with music and it felt amazing. The music was so melodic and spastic but danceable at the same time. It was a bass bombardment with synth and melody artillery.

By the end of the set, I was drenched in sweat and wearing numerous glowstick necklaces. Shortly after, the crowd thinned out and the loud speakers began to play music from a record or something. I saw PON-3 walking through the crowd towards me and I met her halfway.

"By Celestia, that was amazing. I've never experienced anything like that."

"Well thank you. Glad you enjoyed yourself."

"But now I've got a question. Is it PON-EE or PON-3?"

She giggled and said, "Thats just a stage name. My real one is Vinyl Scratch. And yours?"

"I'll spare you the one my parents gave me, everyone just calls me Cornelius."

Vinyl leaned close towards my ear and said, "Well then Cornelius, hows about I buy you a drink?"

I looked her in the eyes and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'd like that."

She blushed again and then we started off towards the bar.

**END**

**Skrillex and deadmau5 appear as cameos and nothing more.  
><strong>


End file.
